1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instant water heating apparatus for a cleaning machine, and more particularly, to an instant water heating apparatus for a cleaning machine capable of instantaneously heating fluid passing through a flow path and preventing the heated fluid from creating a laminar flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a water heating apparatus functions to heat fluid, mainly water, to a predetermined temperature. Such a water heating apparatus may be installed in a water heater, a boiler, a hot water cleaning machine, an automatic vending machine, and so on, in which hot water is used.
Here, the hot water cleaning machine mainly adopts an instant water heating apparatus for instantly heating water to immediately use the hot water. Such an instant water heating apparatus is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 484344, entitled “Bidet”. In addition, the instant water heating apparatus includes a water inlet port, a water outlet port, and a heater for heating liquid supplied to the water inlet port to a predetermined temperature.
While the instant water heating apparatus is provided with the heater installed on a single zigzag path to increase heat exchange efficiency, since the flowing fluid is instantly heated, the temperature of the fluid is divided into a region in contact with the heater (a hot water region) and a region not in contact with the heater (a cold water region), thereby creating a laminar flow.
Then, the water is supplied through the water outlet port with the laminar flow. Therefore, when the laminar fluid performs a cleaning operation, the hot water and the cold water simultaneously contact the skin, thereby giving a user an unpleasant feeling due to a temperature difference.
In addition, when a temperature sensor adjacent to the water outlet port of the instant water heating apparatus detects the cold water region of the laminar fluid, a heater heats the fluid on the basis of the temperature of the cold water region, and therefore, the hot water region of the laminar fluid is heated to a higher temperature which may burn the user.
On the other hand, when the temperature sensor detects the hot water region and heats the laminar fluid on the basis of the hot water region, the cold water region may be supplied at an even lower temperature which can shock the user.
In order to solve these problems, Korean Patent No. 420081, entitled “Instant Water Heating Apparatus for Bidet” discloses an apparatus including a plate having an outlet port formed at a heat exchange part to prevent laminar flow. However, since the fluid is in contact with a heating means until it arrives at the outlet port, laminar fluid is supplied to the water heating apparatus through the outlet port, without solving the problems of laminar flow.